


Lost & Found

by Zakani_Donovan



Series: Well, That Was A Thing (Good Omens One-Shots) [33]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a bastard, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Whipped (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Human AU, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Moving In Together, Possesive Aziraphale, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), good omens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakani_Donovan/pseuds/Zakani_Donovan
Summary: Aziraphale's misplaced his favorite sweater and it's driving him insane.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Well, That Was A Thing (Good Omens One-Shots) [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800655
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Lost & Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IneffableToreshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableToreshi/gifts).



> Context: Human AU, they're boyfriends who are about to move in together. Art by Tracey Lynn Tobin.

_**Aziraphale's POV:** _

Aziraphale Zachary Fell wasn't the most organized person in the world, unless it was related to his books. But this was too much, even for him. He knew exactly where every single work of his collection was, and yet, he couldn't find his favorite sweater. He'd been looking for the past month, but it was as if it had sprung legs and gone out the front door! What made him even more upset about it was the fact that the exact style of the sweater had been discontinued, so he couldn't replace it with an identical one.

He tried different brands, but gave up. He supposed he would have to grab another one of his sweaters and wear it down enough to turn it into his 'stay-at-home' sweater. Fairly tough choice, considering all his other sweaters were in impeccable condition, many people were shocked to learn they were not brand-new. Oh well, no use in complaining when there was work to be done. He had plenty of boxes that needed filling and a pair of helping hands just walked into shop.

His boyfriend, Anthony J. Crowley was a sight to behold. Tall, pale, lean, hazel eyes, short hair like fire and a smile that'll turn your knees to jelly. The small snake tattoo on the right side of his face was more intriguing than off-putting. And then there was his walk. The man could **not** keep those hips in check, they jutted outward in an almost unnatural way. 'Sinful' was Aziraphale's preferred word for them. And his agent agreed, which was how he was chosen for his job. With hips like those, **of course** he'd be an underwear model!

Coincidently, they met six years ago at the store, in the underwear section. Crowley was buying the tightest version of the brand he was plastered on, and Aziraphale was reaching for the exact opposite style, though it was the same brand. The chubby book collector made joke about it and Crowley came up with one of his own. They shared a few laughs and when the redhead suddenly asked him out, Aziraphale nearly hid in the nearby clothes racks. He didn't believe someone like him would **actually** be attracted to a man as fussy as him. He accepted his offer and went, expecting to be stood up. To his surprise, Crowley showed up and was genuinely interested in him and his stories. At times, he felt like he was being watched as though Crowley wanted to take a bite out of him and, though the feeling was very much mutual, the blond man was **definitely** not used to it. Luckily, Crowley made it his mission to ensure he'd get used to it the more serious their relationship got.

And get serious it did, considering they were due to move in together in a matter of days. Their new home would be a cottage in the countryside. Lovely as anything, with a big garden. They fell in love with it as soon as they saw it. They had barely finished a tour of the home and they were already making an offer. Hence the need for the boxes.

Crowley sauntered in as if he owned the bookshop. Ironic, since Aziraphale didn't even own 'Fell & Co.', he merely took care of it while his cousin Gabriel, the actual owner, was out searching for rare books. With the whole move happening, Gabriel intended on having their other cousin, Michael, do the searching and buying, so he could tend to the shop. Apparently, Michael had the gift of gab and could haggle with the best of them, which meant Gabriel could pay less for a rare edition and sell it for a greater amount later on. Whereas Aziraphale wouldn't sell anything to anyone if he thought they wouldn't give it the proper care, no matter the money. Aziraphale had always been more of a collector, rather than a business man, unlike the rest of his family. So, while not in a malicious way, it was for the best that Aziraphale be replaced.

Crowley knew this, so his usual greeting whenever he'd enter the shop would be: "Morning, angel. Get any work done or have you mainly been chasing off customers?"

Aziraphale would always smile and roll his eyes at the question. "Yes and no. I've been making lists of how I'll be packing my things and thankfully, no one's bothered opening the door considering the 'closed' sign. Unlike you. You've never paid that sign any mind."

"If I had, I doubt we'd be moving in together."

"True. You're incredibly persistent."

The taller man kissed his nose. "And you love it. Let's get on with the packing then, yeah?"

The chubby blond nodded before walking away. "Head up to the flat, let me lock up first. See if you can find my baby blue sweater, I still can't find the bloody thing!"

"I'm sure you'll find it eventually. It's always when you **stop** needing it that you find whatever it is you've lost. Where do you want me to start?" He asked as he climbed the stairs.

"The office, please. I have no idea how to pack up the computer." Yelled the blond as he turned the locks on the front door.

"I'll see what I can do."

He moved on to closing the curtains. "Thank you, dearest." As he finished doing that, he heard some muffled cursing.

"Crowley, are you alright?"

"Get up here!"

Aziraphale sprinted upstairs and into his office. He thought something had happened to him, but was relieved once he saw that Crowley was fine, just annoyed.

"Explain this rat's-nest-mess of cables you've got behind this bloody dinosaur! How do you get knots on something like this?!" He asked as he pointed at the tangled mountain of a situation going on behind the computer desk.

Aziraphale shrugged. "Gabriel hired Newton to set it up. I had nothing to do with this, my dear."

"Well, clearly, the guy doesn't know what he's doing. Come on and help me."

He did, and he managed to get himself tangled up as well. The couple unplugged the computer before trying to get out of the cables, just to make sure they didn't accidentally electrocute themselves. It took them much longer to deal with than it should've, but they eventually managed to get out of it and packed the computer. Once that headache was done with, they moved on to Aziraphale's book collection. Which, as far as Crowley was concerned, was **dreadful**. The blond's system for organizing the books was very specific and it resulted in Aziraphale handing all the organized books over to Crowley to place them in the box.

~~~~~

They practically gutted the upstairs flat and there was still no sign of the sweater. Aziraphale hoped that he had forgotten it during one of his many stays at Crowley's but the scrawny man insisted he hadn't found it either. With that being the only issue, they marched on with the packing process. It took them two days to finish with his flat, and only one for Crowley's, since he had less stuff. By that Friday morning, they were leading the moving van to their new home.

The movers did the heavy lifting all morning and the couple began to unpack at around 2:00 p.m.. It took them longer to figure out where to start than it did to **actually** organize their things. But after they had dinner, they became sluggish and the day's exhaustion started to sink in, so they went to bed early. Plus, Crowley hadn't slept well the previous night thanks to move-related anxiety, so he was **dying** to make a dent in the new mattress. They decided to continue unpacking the following morning.

~~~~~

"Darling, do you have any preference for the placement of the mugs? Personally, I rather put them away in the top cupboard, but I don't know if you'd prefer them on the drying rack." The blond man looked behind him and found he was alone. He let out a huff, he could have **sworn** he was just here with him.

_And I'm talking to myself again. Really now, how is everything about him so loud, but he has the footsteps of a ballerina?_

He grabbed his angel-wing mug and started walking through the cottage, looking for his boyfriend. Aziraphale then stopped dead in his tracks just as he stepped into the bedroom.

_So, **that's** where it went!_

[Though he wasn't facing Aziraphale, it was very clear that Crowley was wearing the missing sweater.](https://twitter.com/mizgirl100880/status/1360309218721624070?s=21%20) It looked huge on him, almost a mini-dress. Like he could fit his identical twin in there, if he weren't an only child. He looked baggy, cozy and happy, as he buried his nose in the garment's neckline. Since his eyes were shut, he couldn't see Aziraphale staring at him through the mirror. 

_You adorable, little thief! You're lucky I love you so much or I'd start scolding you right now._

The blond had to bite his lip to not squeal at the sight before him. Crowley wearing something of his made his possessive side go wild. And not having the heart to take it away just yet, he went back down the hall, made noise and called out for him, giving him enough time to change out of the sweater and hide it. Aziraphale again asked about the mug situation and they continued unpacking.

~~~~~

He let him get away with it for a few days. The second time, Aziraphale had just come back from the shops and saw Crowley pass by their bedroom window and he made sure to call for his help. For the third time, Crowley had locked himself in the bathroom just as the blond entered their room with the laundry basket. The fourth time was while Aziraphale was reading in the garden and he saw a flash of blue pass by the window again. By the fifth time, where he had caught a glimpse of it as he passed by their semi-closed, he barged into the room and looked at him expectantly.

_Come on, my puppy-eyes always work._

"I was gonna give it back, y'know. The more I put it on, the less it smells like you. Was gonna sneak it into one of your drawers..." Admitted Crowley, bashfully.

_There's a love._

Aziraphale loved to see him blush like that. "Exactly when did you swipe it from me?"

"Took it just before I had to do that lingerie shoot in Wales last month... Do you want me to admit that I would miss you during my trip?"

_Of course._

"It would be nice." He replied with a grin.

The redhead chuckled. "Bastard. I love you. And **yes** , I took your blessed sweater because that'd be closest thing I had to cuddling with you until I got back... But then I started using it whenever you were busy, so my clinginess wouldn't bother you."

_As if your clinginess could **ever** put me off._

"Oh, my sweet darling. You're not a bother. And also: Do you have **any** idea how sexy you look right now?" Asked the blond as he crowded him against the vanity and placed a gentle hand on his cheek.

On instinct, he hoped onto the vanity and wrapped his legs around Aziraphale's waist. "Angel, **how** is this sexy? I look like I'm wearing a bag!"

"You stole-"

"Borrowed-"

"-my favorite sweater because you knew you'd miss me." Said Aziraphale, kissing his neck. "And you didn't want to give it back because you wanted to give me space. Even though you **never** want to leave my side..." He concluded, as his hands made their way under the sweater.

Crowley smirked and wiggled at the touch, very pleased with himself. "Mmm. Would've stolen it sooner if I'd known I'd get this type of reaction from you..."

"Are you going to keep making quips about this revelation, or are we going to take this to the bed?" Asked the chubby man with a slight glare.

The redhead threw his arms around Aziraphale's neck with bark of a laugh. "Ha! You **know** you can ram me against the mirror right now, crack the glass, even, and I wouldn't mind."

Momentarily, Aziraphale's passionate side disappeared and his usual cautious self came back, because he knew that Crowley **truly** wouldn't have minded that being the scenario that played out. But the stronger man would never **dream** of intentionally causing him any harm. "That could hurt you! I **do** intend to drive you mad, but not via concussions!"

Surprisingly, Crowley actually liked it when his boyfriend repressed his lustful intent to ensure there were no misunderstands before they were intimate. It showed that he really cared about him. "I know, angel. I know. I'm only joking, I promise." He said before capturing his lips in the sweetest kiss they'd had all day. Once he pulled away, he gestured to the bed. "Go on, throw me on the mattress."

With the reassurance he needed, Aziraphale flipped the switch and he picked up Crowley off from the vanity. "As you wish, darling." He flung him onto the huge pile of pillows atop the bed. As usual, Crowley yelped before he landed. Though he loved Aziraphale's strength, it still surprised him after all this time.

"Get comfortable, dearest. You're going to be there a while." Said the chubby man as he began to undress.

The model sank into the pillows. "Music to my ears." He said as he watched him undo his bowtie.

As the seconds passed, a sudden realization dawned on Crowley. Aziraphale had meant the bit about driving him mad in more ways than one, because he was fully dressed. Shoes, socks, sock-garters, long pants, belt, underwear, a long-sleeved shirt (with a million buttons, as far as Crowley was concerned), with an under-shirt beneath that. And the issue wasn't so much all the articles of clothing, but the fact that Aziraphale would **always** take off every single piece with the patience of a saint and fold everything into a neat little pile before climbing into bed. The bastard! **God** , how he loved him.

Eventually (2 minutes to be precise, yes, Crowley counted), Aziraphale joined him in bed. From there, the blond started by undressing him. For the most part, anyway. He left the sweater on. Moving forward, it turned into an full-blown tease-fest, with Aziraphale doing amazing things with his hands and his mouth. Not to mention when his cock finally came into the equation. By the end, they were utterly ruined and satisfied.

The blond kissed his forehead, admiring his handiwork. _All that, because of this sweater. Who would've thought?... You should've stolen it a lot sooner!_


End file.
